Lay in
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: Did someone order holix fluff? no? well your getting it anyway XD Fluffy short holix


Hey guys just a quick fluffy update, kind of a early birthday gift for carro because i won't be able to post it tomorrow - happy birthday Carro! sorry it's not much

The warm morning sun filtered through the windows on to the couple that lay sleeping peacefully in their bed, the air quite and still. The room had a light airy feel to it with white bed sheets and flowing curtains, a stark contrast with the blue sky that shone outside. holiday had joked about the choice of white for the bedroom, comparing it to providence when they were decorating, old habits die hard she had said.

The evo situation was far in the past and at the back of everyone's mind, time moved on and so did the public. The team obviously still had to deal with the odd wack job out to take over the world, but holiday and six had decided to move out to a more permanent location after they had gotten together, _finally._ They had both been weary of the idea of planting roots, the words of scarecrow still echoed in her mind, could she have it all? The man, the white picket fence? is that possible?. They took the chance, and decided to find out for themselves, and now they lived quite comfortably in their solitude together.

The day had started off rare by many occasions. The first one being that they both had a day off. White must have had sudden realisation that working 24/7 for 6 years must have counted up to something, which she doubted greatly, but instead had a sneaking suspicion it was six's doing. Either way, she wasn't going to argue. They were going to spend the beginning of the day having a well earned lay in, without the likes of bobo or rex to disturb them, one of the deal breakers that came up in the pros to get a house.

Holiday stirred gently awake from her sleep to hear the sound of the birds tweeting cheerfully outside of the window. The glow of the early sun warmed up the side of her face pleasantly as she comfortably came to the land of the living, her mind piecing together where she was which was where she would never want to leave. She lay curled up against six's chest facing him, with six's arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

The other rarity of the day was the fact that she had woken up before him. she took in his peaceful sleeping form. she hardly ever woke up before six, and it was one of her favourite times. it was the only time he looked at peace, relaxed and not so alert or on guard all the time. Six was the lighter sleeper of the two, getting up early to fix them both some breakfast (Six usually was the one to cook in the house after her attempt at making an omelette had gone horribly wrong) or if he was called away and didn't want to wake her up, he wrote a note telling her where he had gone, always starting it with a 'good morning beautiful'. He always was the charmer.

Her bright green eyes studied him intently without fear of being noticed, the only movement coming from the gradual rise and fall from his chest. her eyes travelled across his body, he had always been so gorgeous in her eyes, even with the scars from recent and previous battles that covered his body, the higher concentration of them on his chest. she remembered the first time six had showed them to her, he was hesitant, but there was no need to be, she kissed everyone of them, marking them with her love and giving a cheeky comment on how she thought scars were sexy anyway.

She smiled loving at him and had the urge to reach out to him, but stayed still in fear of waking him.

It had been tough at first to get used to the new life outside the halls of providence. even after doing a background check on all of the people on the street, they still were cautious, with an incident almost involving a postman getting the wrong end of six's katanas.

Six stirred slightly interrupting holidays thoughts and with a frown murmured something incomprehenable into the pillow before pulling holiday slightly closer into him. his face softened and he dropped back to sleep. holiday let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and had to bite her lip from giggling. god he was too cute!

They had soon gotten into the daily routine of things and had settled in, holiday even making friends with other females, outside of providence! It wasn't to say that they had arguments though, like any couple fights were a natural thing, especially since they both had passionate views, it could get quite heated. the fights were usually over issues like if holiday was working too late, or six had been careless and gotten himself injured in the last fight. they all ended in peace eventually and in some cases, with amazing make up sex.

She smiled and placed her head against his chest lightly, just enjoying the moment. maybe, just maybe she could have it all.


End file.
